The Roommate Situation
by ladymacbetterthanyou
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia are best friends who are down on their luck. Fortunate for them, their neighbors, Gray, Levy, and Lyon are willing to help them out. a little gruvia/gajvy romcom. m for upcoming lemons
1. Bills

The alarm was blaring in the ear of a curvaceous bluenette, who was sprawled out all over her bed. She allowed her eyes to open just slightly, wincing at the time on her clock. She didn't really care, she didn't have to be up.

Well she did, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't care. She let the alarm go on, while she slept through it, clearly this being a practiced habit.

"JUVIA YA DUMB – ASS" loud voice roared, bouncing Juvia out of her bed. She lifted her head, and rubbed the side of it, glaring at the tall man in front of her.

"Gajeel – kun. Why are you waking up Juvia."

"You let your alarm go again and it woke me up, get up and go to work."

"Juvia thinks you're the worst roommate ever."

"I don't care, you need to go to work." Gajeel was used to this, he was used to waking up his roommate, practically dragging her out of bed, and basically making sure she is a productive human being. Someone had too, that girl was always in her own world, never aware of her surroundings.

Juvia stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, toothpaste clumps in the sink, make up all over the place, staining her counter. She was squinting through the water spots against the mirror, staring at the mop on her head.

"Juvia does not want to work today." She murmured to herself shoving the toothbrush into her mouth. "Juvia wants to sleep and eat shitty food." She attempted to turn the water on and it shot out in spurts, before coming out completely brown.

"Oh what the fuck." She muttered throwing her toothbrush down and into the sink. She quickly changed into her uniform before storming out of the bathroom, her purse wide open, hanging off her shoulder, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Gajeel – Kun the water is messing up again."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah fix it before Juvia gets home. Juvia likes her hot baths."

"Whatever."

And that was the end of the conversation. It was hard for people to believe, well when they were around people that is, that they were in fact best friends.

She made her way through the hall way, and walked past the first door on her right, her neighbor. And as she walked passed, the door swung open, her neighbor going to his day job.

"Good morning Gray – Sama." She said, trying not to sound too eager. She found it so hard not to be eager around him. He was beautiful and he was the kindest person she'd ever met.

"Mornin' Juvia. Excited about work?"

"Nope, I haven't had a day off yet."

"Me either. Going on 8 days."

"Juvia knows, we work together. Remember?"

"Right, they're working us too hard."

"Especially you – and you have another job. Don't you?"

There was pause between the two of them before Gray finally sighed, keeping a small, yet nice smile.

"I think we need to find new jobs Juvia."

"Yeah Juvia thinks so to." She mentally smacked herself for being so awkward. They walked into the elevator in silence, Juvia feeling butterflies pop in her stomach. There was a mother with her small child in the elevator, the mother pulling the child behind her when Juvia entered.

She was visibly disgusted with Juvia, glaring at her flaring her nostrils, clearing her throat. It was obvious, she didn't want to be near her. She even backed herself in the corner.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable taking the stairs?" The woman snarled at Juvia, pressing an elevator button so that it would stop on the next floor.

"This is faster for Ju – for me to take."

"Well it's not convenient for me or my child so if you could please."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, the people on this floor taking a step back when they saw Juvia.

"Ju – I'm sorry. Ju – I'll leave. See you at the subway Gray – Sama." As she stepped out of the elevator, Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"Let her be guys. It's a short elevator ride."

"I don't want that crazy woman near my child." The woman from earlier hollered, pointing her finger at her.

"Then get the fuck out." He said calmly casually, as if this was something he was used to saying to the people of this building. The woman, completely flabbergasted by the language used, stepped out of the elevator, muttering something about going to the landlord.

"Thank – you Gray – sama. Juvia has the worst reputation here."

"Not the worst my roommates are probably worse than yours." He smiled at her, elbowing her in the side. "All three of you are a little crazy you know."

…

"How the fuck are these damn things always breakin'" Gajeel spoke, pulling the pipes apart.

"I don't know. Ours break a lot too. We just call a plumber though."

"Well, shrimp, we ain't got plumber money. My roommate isn't a stripper by night."

"No, but you are a…what is it you do again?"

"I'm a bartender."

"That knows how to weld and do plumbing things and fix cars."

"Yep."

"I think you're in the wrong line of work."

"Says the teacher that frequents my bar every day after work."

"Kids are annoying. Besides you can fix your own car and plumbing why not get paid too do it?"

"cause once you get paid for it, it ain't fun no more."

"Awful, awful grammar."

"Why the fuck are you even here?"

"I'm bored. I was hoping Juvia was home, but I guess she and Gray have the same work schedule."

"What about Lyon?"

"He's sleeping. He works for some radio station. I didn't wanna bother him."

"Well we can do something when I'm done here."

"yeah you probably won't be done here anytime soon."

"No faith shrimp?"

"I just found this letter on your coffee table. Your water has been shut off."

"What? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah – look. I mean the pipes are still faulty, but your water won't be turned back on." Gajeel lifted himself from underneath the sink and took the note from Levy's hands. "I can't believe this."

"Do you not read your mail?"

"Bills are Juvia's department. How could she be so forgetful?"

"Who knows."

…

"Hello, welcome to the Fairy Tail Café. Please wait to be seated." Juvia said, with a very wide, very fake grin.

Walking through the aisles was Gray, wearing all black, with black pants and holding a serving tray. Every now and then he'd glance at Juvia, making some sort of pained expression. She would always laugh. Being the hostess, Juvia got to choose which server got which customers. Most of the time she would just go by the rotation, but every now and then she'd find herself playing favorites giving Gray, Natsu, and Lucy the best around. Even though Natsu and Lucy were hard to find most of the time.

And just lucky for them they both got the morning off.

"Juvia we have no customers so far." Gray whispered to her as he walked up to the hostess podium.

"We have these two right here. That's about it though. It won't get busy 'til late afternoon. If you wanna wait."

"Yeah that's fine. When are you takin' your lunch?"

"When it gets busy." She said with the arch of her brow.

"You spend too much time with Lucy." He muttered jokingly. Juvia just shook her head at him happily, and sighed. She had decided that no matter what happened, today was going to be a good day.

…

"Fuck there's too many of them." Gray groaned as Natsu and Lucy bumped past him, placing plates at tables. It was minutes to 3 and the late afternoon rush was insane. Something that Juvia had predicted. She was rushing them hard, she had 2 more minutes before it was lunch and the b – team came out to take care of the customers. She sat everyone as fast as she could regardless of how much staff they had. It was almost lunch and then she would be going home at 7. And since no one dared fucked with people that take care of their food, their lunch could be as long as they wanted. If they wanted to be those types of people that day.

And they definitely did.

Juvia watched the clock as it hit three and immediately pulled up her, "please wait" sign. She walked off, ignoring the complaints of the customers around her. Gray, Natsu and Lucy followed suit making their way outside, to the break area.

"Today is insane. And I'm here 'til 2 am." Lucy complained taking a seat in a wire chair.  
>"Yeah, but at least it's our last shift."<p>

"what?" Gray asked a bit surprised by his friend's announcement.

"Yeah Lucy got a job as an investigative journalist and her book is about to be on sale as well. Where I am finally putting my welders certificate to use."

"Juvia is happy for both of you." she said excitedly clapping her hands.

And she was even if she was slightly jealous. She met all three of them here, Gray had told her about the apartment for rent in his building and she naturally brought Gajeel. She'd bring him with her anywhere he was her best friend. And she felt safer if he was there anyways. She knew she graduated college when they did, yet she couldn't find a job with her degree. The collegiate system was a mess.

She spent most of her money paying off her school debts, she was falling behind in bills and she didn't know how she was going to get out of it.

Or how she was going to tell Gajeel, that would be hard to deal with. And gray he made good money at his night job he didn't even need to be here and he was.

Probably because of Natsu and Lucy. Knowing them both since college now that they were leaving he'd probably leave to. She'd have to clique up with a new set of people and it was hard enough getting to know them.

She was happy for them, but she was secretly upset.

"C'mon Juvia we're going to get some fast-food for lunch."

"Right, sorry Gray –sama."

…

"I don't know what we're gonna do. I knew Juvia had other bills to deal with, but she could have told me how bad it was."

"I'll talk with Lyon and Gray. It'll be okay. You should get your plumbing certificate or try and get a job at a body shop. It's ridiculous that you're a bartender."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go down there and pick up an extra shift."

"Oh yay. I'll come with."

"No free drinks today."

"what!?"

"Levy! You saw what it said – me and Juvia are screwed right now. I need all the money we can get."

"Fine. I'll just drink aimlessly then. Hey I can bring in customers. I'm cute enough."

"Alright fine."

"Did you call your roommate."

"She ain't answerin'."

…

Juvia rode the train home by herself. She clocked out when Gray did, but he instantly went to his other job, which he always did so she was used to going home by herself, even though she hated being alone.

The train was never too bad. Yeah there were creeps and weirdos, but she knew how to handle herself and after breaking on guy's arm, most people didn't bother with her. It was sort of like being in her apartment building. Only here, people avoid her because they're nasty individuals, not because they think she's crazy.

Which she is not.

Despite how she may speak, or the fact that she lives in an imaginary world.

When she got to her apartment building, she took the elevator. And it looked as if her prayers worked, because nobody attempted to ride it, or give her any shit for it.

And it perked her mood up to ride the elevator safely. And she knew that today was a good day despite hearing that her friends were leaving her. And this mood would have risen had it not been for her bags being packed up at the front door and an eviction notice taped to it.

"What the…" She muttered and pulled out her phone. She turned it on for the first time all day and saw about 100 missed calls from Gajeel. She immediately went to gray's apartment and barged in without knocking, seeing Lyon dressed in only his boxers.

"Juvia. I knew you'd show up eventually." He tried to sound seductive.

"Have you seen Gajeel – kun!?"

"Nope. I think he was here earlier with Levy, but I don't know."

"Shit." She pulled out her phone and immediately called him, her foot tapping impatiently.

"What's wrong Juvia?" he asked watching her, as she was about to have a meltdown.

"Gajeel – kun, what the hell is going on!? We're being evicted – TODAY!?"

"What are we gonna do – Juvia didn't know about it! No don't turn this around on Juvia. Juvia had no idea!"

"Fuck what are – can you just get here so we can talk about this. NO Juvia is not going to the bar. Get your ass up here now." She hung up the phone, violently shaking.

"Juvia – I gotta get ready for work…I mean you can watch if you'd like, but – "

"Not now Lyon, Juvia is having a serious problem right now."

…

"Gajeel - kun we need to either find all the rent money, by midnight or find a new place to leave."

"Well I was attempting to work, but you had to drag me up here and – "

"you packed up Juvia's stuff – where were planning on taking it? Where are we supposed to go!?"

"I don't know, but we have to be out, because we don't have rent."

"You guys could make porn." They both stared at Lyon while Levy just giggled at him. "What I mean it worked for Zack and Miri!"

"No. That's no. Why would you even – No."

"Sorry Gajeel didn't realize that idea would make you uncomfortable. Here I'll do it, it'll be – "

"No. Lyon." Juvia pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"We have an extra room here. I can share my room with Juvia and Gajeel can have the extra room."

They all paused and looked up at Levy, who was popping peanuts into her mouth. She did have a good idea, it worked for Gajeel and Juvia, but what about the rest of them.

"Why does you guys have an extra room?" Gajeel asked the obvious.

"Natsu moved in with Lucy before you guys lived here and we just never found another roommate. He had moved out right after I moved in I took it pretty personally." Levy said with a laugh.

"Okay, well – if Gray – sama is okay with it – "

"I asked him when you guys got the eviction notice and he said yes."

"So you've been sitting on this….literally all day and are just now saying something."

"Sorry I forgot." Levy smiled, even though neither Gajeel nor Juvia found it amusing. "This is great! We're gonna get to know each other better!"

…

…

**Hope you guys enjoy it. It's going to be fun writing this. R&R**


	2. you fucking shit

**To those who asked: Yes Lyon, Levy, And Gray are all living in the same place. Lyon totally has a thing for Juvia. It's just more fun that way. It won't last though I hate love triangles. **

…

"So you two aren't gonna help at all?" Gray said as he and Gajeel were moving Juvia's bed into Levy's room.

"I would but I've got this to do over here." Levy said, drinking her tea. Juvia smiled and sipped on her own tea.

"Juvia will help. What do you need Juvia to do?"

"no Juvia they got it. C'mon let's talk. We're neighbors and I feel like we barely know each other."

"Juvia disagrees. Juvia is pretty sure she knows a lot about Levy."

"Okay well I don't know much about you. like how you know Gajeel or why people think you're crazy."

"Uhm well, that's a different story."

"I really wanna know. I mean people think me and Lyon are crazy."

"That's because you and Lyon have crazy parties all the time that end up on different floors."

"No one thinks Gray is crazy! I mean he's a stripper but no one seems to care about that!"

"Well that's different." Gray chimed in. "I know when it's time to go to bed you two just…don't know how to stop."

"That's how we do!" Lyon announced happily, holding up a lamp.

"Okay, well how do you three know each other."

"Gray and I grew up together. We were even roommates in college. We used to live with Natsu and Loke, but Loke moved in with his girlfriend so we needed a new roommate. Posted an ad to craigslist and found –"

"ME!" levy waved her hands excitedly. "Yeah I lived with two of my friends but they got weird and fell in love with me so I needed to move out, plus their girlfriends kept trying to kill me."

"Yeah so she moved in, and then about a month later, Natsu moved out, because he was in love and what not. Well still is – I wonder are they engaged yet? They should be."

"Natsu and Lucy? Wait they've been together that long."

"yep." Gray grunted as he placed the bed down. "Since junior year of high school. That's what 8 years? Couldn't imagine being with someone that long – " This made Juvia's stomach tighten a bit.

_So he's not into relationships…_

"So, Lyon, Levy and I have been living here together for 2 years and then 6 months ago you two showed up. Well I knew you from work." He said pointing at Juvia, drinking a water. "That's our story, what's yours."

"I grew up with Juvia. We went to the same boarding school and the same private college. We graduated at the same time and we gotta pay off our school debts so we opted to room together. Well actually Juvia had this really great job, but she gave it up to move out here for Bora."

"Gajeel – kun was super worried and followed Juvia out here."

"He wouldn't let her work. He told her to give up everything so she could be with him, of course I followed her out here. I have an engineering degree so I could go anywhere, but well it's been pretty hard finding something out here. I started bartending and rooming with three other people."

"They were crazy."

"Yeah and Juvia lied to Bora and said she was hanging out with me all day when she was actually working at that restaurant."

"Juvia was bored, Juvia needed something to do."

"And now, because we have degrees in markets that aren't just hiring in the want ads, we're stuck at our meaningless jobs."

"That's cool – and explains why you can do so much shit but, that still doesn't explain why people think you're crazy."

Juvia sighed and peered at Levy with a sort of annoyed eye. "Juvia sprayed bug fogger or spray whatever it is on a tenant when she first moved in. he was scary. He told everyone so people avoided me. And then when Juvia would talk to people, people were weirded out by the way Juvia talks. Pretty soon, everyone was thinking that I was some crazy person that was out to kill everyone with bug spray."

"That's not all Juvia."

She shot a glare at Gajeel and sighed. "Plus, one time the water was off while Juvia was showering and you guys weren't home, so Juvia had to walk to through the building to the middle floor you know with all the bathrooms…"

"And"

"Dammit Gajeel – kun! Juvia is a chemist. Juvia was practicing experiments so Juvia wouldn't lose her touch. There was an explosion, the whole building was smoky. You guys were on vacation."

"Basically Juvia is a big weirdo and people don't like that."

"Stop it Gajeel – kun."

"C'mon you sing song everything you do. 'Juvia is cooking breakfast what would Gajeel – kun waaaant' it's who you are." Gray laughed a bit and tapped Gajeel's shoulder they both left the apartment and went to the other, Lyon following.

"Wait, so you're a biochemist?"

"Yeah, I have a master's in biochemical engineering. Juvia's had a hard time finding a job"

"with a degree in Biochemical engineering?"

"It's hard. Because Juvia can't say why, but Juvia was blacklisted so it's hard to find certain jobs.."

"Wow so you're smarter than me then – and blacklisted. You were doing something important."

"Yes."

"Alright, way to agree. I'm excited to have you here. It'll be nice for another girl. Maybe I'll get a say in the things we do for this apartment."

"Yeah, so gray – sama is really okay with Juvia and Gajeel – kun being here?"

"Yeah. I text him yesterday at like 3 and he immediately responded with a yes. I mean he seems excited."

"That's great. Juvia can make him all kinds of food and then he'll – wait. At 3?"

"yeah."

"So Gray – sama knew for the rest of our shift that Juvia was going to be homeless and he said nothing?" Something else that made her stomach tighten. Why wouldn't he be honest with her?

_Our relationship isn't what I thought apparently. Friendship – whatever._

"He probably didn't think about it. He doesn't think, you know."

"Yeah, if you say so."

…

"Levy!" Gajeel called from his new, much larger room.

"Yeah what's up?" she said, holding a stack of papers and a red pen in her mouth.

"Do you find me sexy?"

"What?"

"At the bar yesterday I was chattin' up some girl and now I'm bringing her back here. So I just need to know which part of the room I look sexiest in."

"so – I mean can't you ask Juvia."

"No she never picks good sex spots. Like one time she said I looked sexiest on the kitchen floor – worst night ever. There was pasta everywhere I can't even begin to –

"What the hell?"

"What's up?" Juvia asked as she walked up to Gajeel's very large room.

"What spot do I look sexiest in? this chair, or over here." He said posing in the middle of the floor. "Or how about here?" he asked lying on the bed.

"Why don't you go back to the chair?" Juvia said, seriously, causing Levy to stare at her curiously. And Gajeel did so.

"No, back to the floor – oh wait the bed again. You know this is hard Gajeel – kun. Do all of your poses all over again, but like on the side of the bed – and open your legs a bit. Yeah like that and like stick your tongue out, and touch it with your finger. Now make yourself sizzle – "

"Dammit Juvia! This is serious! Get outta here."

"Alright then. Bye." She waved excitedly and walked away.

"Now Levy seriously. Help me out here."

"Oi vey."

…

"What the hell is going on over there?" Gray asked eating a bowl of cereal.

"Gajeel is trying to convince Levy to sleep with him without saying he wants to sleep with her." She said normally cooking a breakfast.

"What?"

"This thing he does. So where's Lyon Juvia's making him a breakfast."

"What – why?" Gray asked not trying to sound upset or disappointed.

"Juvia made everyone else breakfast." She said, pointing at the table.

"oh – well that's nice of you."

"First day off in 9 days, Juvia is going to make this place beautiful! Now to wake up Lyon."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Juvia he's probably hung-over."

"Too late." She sang as she walked over to Lyon's room. She pushed the door open and placed the food on the floor next to him. "Juvia is here to make your day!" she sang to him again. "Good morning, get up, and eat some delicious food"

"What the hell is happening!?" Lyon yelled taking the food from the plate. "I have work tonight Juvia."

"Oh. Uhm…" Juvia pulled back a bit. "Uhm well I'll see you later."

"Yes – please!"

Juvia walked out of the room and into the bathroom, still in her robe. She loved this bathroom. It was huge, it had stalls and urinals which was different. It also had a very large shower. She was trying to adjust here, granted she'd only been here a day and a half, but living with Gray would be different for her. She always thought of them as close, even developed a crush on him, but she wasn't sure if living with him was smart.

It was actually kind of creepy the more she thought about it. So she had vowed to move on from her work crush. Well she would try.

And it was probably better that way he would never feel the same way back and that much was made obvious by the little things he said the day before.

Or she was thinking too much.

Either could be true. She looked at him as he started to brush his teeth, she grabbed her own toothbrush. She wanted to make some sort of conversation with him.

"Gray – Sama you should have told Juvia Lyon was hung-over."

"I did. My exact words were 'he's hung-over.' You don't listen. We need to teach you about boundaries."

"How rude. Juvia listens all the time."

"I really don't think you do Juvia."

Lyon came waltzing in, rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"Juvia is so sorry Lyon. But Gray – sama said he's going to teach Juvia about boundaries."

"Juvia you don't have problems with boundaries." Levy called out from the shower, pulling a towel down and wrapping it around herself. "She was just trying to be nice." She said opening up the shower curtain. "If anyone needs to learn about boundaries it's you boys. I'm in the shower!"

Gajeel then came running in, gasping for air, his arms flailing a bit. "Levy's in the shower where!? WHERE!?"

They all stared at him, Juvia rubbing her face in shame.

"She's right here man." Lyon said pointing at Levy.

"Hey Levy so –"

"Not now, I'm running late and I'm a teacher so being late is like not an okay thing so yeah no." and she pushed past all of them.

"Alright. Since you won't shut up about it, I'll help ya out. I'll drive you."

Levy gave him a curious look as he followed her out of the bathroom. "sure I didn't ask…" she muttered, but allowed him to follow her nonetheless.

…

"What the hell is going on?"

"You invited them to stay Lyon."

"I know but Gajeel following Levy around, it's weird I don't like it."

"Oh so this isn't about Juvia?"

Gray responded a bit happily, as they passed a football back and forth.

"NO. no Juvia could never be a problem. Ever, like ever. She could just never do no wrong."

Gray squeezed the ball a bit hard, before throwing it back.

"Hey boys." She squeaked, wearing a blue pleated skirt with a white v - neck shirt. It completely broke Gray out of his though process. "So, what are we doing?" She walked through them as they momentarily stopped their game.

"Throwing a ball."

"Oh throw it over here Lyon."

"Okay."

"No Lyon don't – don't do it. Just trust me it's a bad idea."

"Wow, Gray – sama that's mean."

"Yeah Gray – sama don't be mean to little Juvia over here." Lyon retorted, causing Juvia to smile and make Gray flip on the inside.

"You know what fine, throw her the ball! Do it."

"I will!" and he did, pretty hard. And Juvia ducked before the ball even got to her. And the ball hit the flat screen TV. shattering the glass.

"Oh look our TV. is broken, gee who could have foreseen that." Gray said sarcastically.

"Juvia! What the hell!?"

"You shouldn't have thrown Juvia the ball Lyon. Gray – sama warned you!"

"Yeah I warned you."

"Okay how the hell is this my fault. Juvia ducked!"

"SO now it's Juvia's fault Lyon? Too mean man."

"yeah Juvia can't catch it's not Juvia's fault."

"Okay – no Juvia you need to buy us a new TV."

"Let's just use Gajeel – Kun's."

"Use Gajeel – kun's wha – what the hell happened to the TV." Gajeel asked coming back through the door.

"Lyon threw a ball at it."

"You ducked!"

"Don't go crossing hairs."

"why would you throw a ball at Juvia she can't catch."

"We tried to tell him."

"No, Juvia no you no. No can we use you TV."

"Absolutely not, besides it's too small for a living room. Juvia's got a TV. she refuses to get."

"Why?"

"Well Gray – sama it's at Bora's house – and Juvia just doesn't wanna deal with that."

"Bora? That guy you dumped 6 months ago!?" he asked completely surprised, shocked actually.

"Yeah – Juvia doesn't want to – "

"Go get that TV. Juvia." Lyon demanded, staring at his old broken TV. "I don't care if it's weird to talk to him, you broke up with him 6 months ago!"

"Fine. Juvia will call him, but just know that Juvia is doing this for you guys."

"You broke the TV."

"Well Lyon technically – "

"Shut. Up. Gray."

…

Gray sat in the couch, holding up his iPhone to the TV. he was watching Celebrity Big Brother on his Hulu account, but it wasn't exactly easy. Gajeel sat next to him, attempting to watch the episode with him, but it wasn't easy on his tiny phone.

"Dammit, I can't hear anything. Where the hell is Juvia at? She's been gone literally, an entire work day."

"Patience is a virtue Gajeel."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Not at all." He said throwing his phone to the ground.

"We shouldn't have let her go alone. Bora is a creep."

"Yeah I remember her telling me about him at work. Why did the break up exactly?"

Gajeel paused and looked at Gray a bit befuddled. "Why do you care man?"

"I don't I mean – I do, but I like I don't I'm just curious."

Gajeel smiled knowingly to himself and laughed, picking up the phone. "If you say so. Just ask her yourself."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Not my place."

Juvia then came in slugging through the door, her body limp, and mascara staining her cheeks. Her eyes were completely bloodshot.

"Juvia?" gray asked standing up to greet her. "What happened?"

"Juvia gave Bora's new girlfriend a ride to the airport. Because she doesn't drive. Because it's bad for the ozone layer. Apparently."

"What!?" Gajeel yelled, causing Gray to jump.

"Juvia knew it was too soon to see him."

"Too soon, Juvia it's been six months."

"Yes, but Juvia is sad. And Juvia feels rejected. It's just not time. Juvia can wait."

"No Juvia you can't – "

"You just want a TV. Gray – Sama."

"No, Juvia honestly you need closure. I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to finally end this. I think that you believe that if he still has your stuff, it's not technically over. And I don't think you still wanna be with him, but the option is nice right?"

Juvia didn't look at him, because she knew he was right and it made her sick. She hated that she could have no feelings of want for someone, but still hate being alone enough to keep that underserving person there.

"Gray – sama is right. Juvia is getting her stuff back and you're all coming with her. Including you Lyon!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear it in his room.

They all sort of stared at her blankly and she threw her arms down, sort of defeated. "You have to guys, Juvia can't carry all that heavy stuff by herself."

"Ok!" Gajeel said pumping his fist in the air. "We're gonna go and help Juvia!"

"Yeah!" gray said, and Lyon came out, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, but we gotta pick up Levy first." Juvia announced again. And the group high fived and left the loft.

…

Juvia's car was packed with the three boys and Levy, blasting death metal. She was yelling the entire way, screaming "Juvia's pumped" over and over again. Everyone in the car staring at her incredulously.

"Alright here it is." Gajeel said, tapping the backseat. "Right here, just pull up and stop – " but Juvia kept going, chewing on her lip a bit.

"Juvia just needs to do this, okay, but Juvia also needs to drive around one more time."

"Okay, totally." Gray said, placing his hand on her thigh for reassurance. Of course this gave her chills.

"Thank you." she said, and then passed by the house three more times.

"Juvia." He was no squeezing her thigh. "You got this. look we're all here, it's okay. He's not going to kill you – right he's not a killer right?"

"No – just a king sized douchebag." Juvia finally stopped the car at the house. She got out of the car by herself, Gajeel and Levy yelling that they were there for her. That they were all sitting right there so she didn't need to worry.

They all watched from the car as a tall, douchy looking guy, with douchy brown hair and all around doucheyness opened up the door. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Bora hugged her. Gray gripped the handle of his door, his face contorting into complete anger. Gajeel damn near ripped the door off, and Levy had to hold on to him, pulling on his arm.

"Don't hug him back Juvia." Gray said low enough for only his car comrades to hear. "Don't do it." He said again and repeated over and over again as she awkwardly hugged him, looking positively uncomfortable. Gray let his head hang low and shook it over and over again.

Juvia's eyes looked down and she saw some potted plants. She pulled back from him, shook her head disappointedly, picked up the plant and threw it across the yard. "Juvia wants her stuff back!" And she ran into the house.

"Oh god, she's going full Juvia." Gajeel said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I mean did any of us see that coming?" Lyon asked.

"Hash tag excited." Levy added, leaning over Gajeel's lap and watching through the window. They couldn't see in the house, but they heard Juvia yelling and Bora yelling back. They could also hear something breaking. Who knew, but like Levy said, it was exciting.

Just then they saw Juvia coming through the door, carrying three oversized bags, and a big flat screen TV. Bora was chasing after her, pleading with her to give it back.

Despite her constantly saying no, he didn't listen and started grabbing at her things. This sent Juvia into a rage and she placed the TV. on the ground. The group seeing her struggle, ran out of the car and immediately stood around her.

"We are not sharing Juvia's TV. Bora. Juvia is taking it back, because this is over forever and it's been over and it's Juvia's fault for waiting so long to get her shit, but Juvia's getting closure."

"well – fine then, I want that hat. Then I bought it, I want it."

"no you can't have that hat Bora – "

"No, well I'm gonna – "

"Oh really!" Gray said snatching the hat from Bora's hand and placing it on his head. "Well now I'm wearing it so – whatchyu you gonna do about it? Cause this is happening now. So, yeah what's that about it."

Bora attempted to take the hate from him but Gray smacked his hand away and bora tried again. And he slapped his hand away. They went back and forth like this while Levy grabbed another hat and wore it on her head.

"You know what Bora, I don't like you. you're scum. Juvia is a wonderful person and you're just shitty and I don't know why she was ever interested in you. cause you're just a shitty shit shit shitty shit. You fucking shit." Gray said, smacking Bora's hands away again and pushing him a bit.

"Imma go get yur shit Juvia." Gajeel said walking past Bora, who waved at him happily. Gray, Levy, And Lyon stood at attention, as if they were Juvia's secret service.

"Juvia you can't just come to my house and take your stuff back."

"Okay, Bora you asshole, let Juvia explain something to you. You broke Juvia's heart, but Juvia is glad you did, because Juvia realized that Juvia wasn't ever in love with you. Like ever. Juvia had to give up her entire life before she could realize you weren't worth it. And Juvia only realized it, because you slept with someone else." There were audible gasps from the other three. "And it was the best thing you could have done for Juvia, because Juvia was so lost and Juvia would have been stupid and married you and that's not what Juvia ever wanted. Ever. These three idiots – and Gajeel Juvia is so glad to have them. Juvia is so lucky to have them, because they're helping clean up the absolute shit you left. So really you should apologize to them because they have to deal with the destruction of Juvia's life.

But it's a good thing too. Because Juvia doesn't know where she'd be without them."

Juvia then turned on her heel and walked back to the car. Gray and Lyon picked up the TV. Lyon very surprised by what he had just seen today.

Levy walked up to Bora and smacked the actual living shit out of him. She then turned away and walked back into the car. Gajeel came out with a bike and a whole bunch of shit.

"Bye Gajeel." Bora murmured standing on his yard perplexed.

"Fuck off, asshole."

…

"So that's Bora." Gray said, duct taping the TV. "You never told me he cheated on you."

"Yeah, Juvia doesn't like to talk about things that make her sad. Juvia basically walked in on him cheating on her so Juvia grabbed what she could and left. Juvia lived with Gajeel at his crazy friend's house and you told Juvia about the apartment."

"So when you said you needed a place, like you really needed a place. Had I known your money troubles ran so deep I would have had you two stay here immediately– "

"It's only deep because, of the blacklist. Thank you though."

"No problem. I think we can get this TV. working – the rest of your stuff though I don't know."

"yeah, but at least Juvia has it." And they smiled at each other.

…

…

**I was watching the new girl while writing this so I mean it's a little fast and loose with the plot. I had to get some of Juvia's backstory in there so that's what this chapter is really. This will be the only chapter that has that new girl feeling to it cause I won't be writing anymore while watching that show lol. Also my Juvia is based on the Juvia after GMG arc same for Gray. You know what I'm talking about if you read the manga. The rest of the story is going to be basically smut and romance. I just wanted to plant the seed for gajevy and gruvia and this was the easiest way to do next chapter will have the focus of Levy and Gajeel so you gajevy fans I hope you're excited. R&R**


	3. A week alone

Levy was in the room, she now shared with Juvia, finishing grading the last of the tests she'd given out. Levy hated grading papers, and hated doing homework. So even though the curriculum required this many hours of homework on that, she never followed it. She sent home a syllabus with the curriculum on it, detailing how much homework each kid would have and made the parents sign it. This way the parents believed that their kids were doing all this homework and the school board is under the impression that she's following the curriculum like that. She wasn't though.

Sure she followed it when it came to books they needed to read, and what they needed to learn by when, but all the work she assigned was in class. And it was all about class participation as well. She had to give out weekly quizzes though, just to make sure she was doing her job and teaching them, and her class scored positively high on everything. So she was pretty damn pleased with herself. Still, grading late in the night was not fun and she was so glad her students didn't have to do this for her class. For other teachers, she didn't know, but she knew there was at least 2 hours a night they weren't doing homework.

And that made it worth it, because then they get to be kids.

Still this was a pain in the ass, and she was glad to mark a final 'B'. She could hear her other roommates in the other room laughing it up. Juvia and Gajeel had been there about a week now, and aside from Lyon's persistence with Juvia it was going great. Juvia worked a lot and cooked a lot and cleaned a lot and slept a lot. How she did all those things a lot was insane to Levy.

She also couldn't help, but find Gajeel adorable in his need to take care of his best friend. Every day he was in her room waking up Juvia. Every day he was making sure she had breakfast. Every day he was making sure she was doing her laundry and wearing her uniform rather than whatever she wanted. He was a really good friend to her and Levy admired that about him. It made up for the fact that he was seemingly hitting on her.

Well she couldn't tell actually. She didn't know. She spent a lot of time with him before they moved in so, it's not as if they're not used to each other.

"Ugh." She groaned. Her elbow was leaning on the desk, her head in her palm. Her palm was sweaty and before she knew it, her face slammed into the desk.

"Oh my god!" She yelled rubbing her face. "How did that happen?!"

"Shrimp?" She heard Gajeel's voice crawling into her room. "Why you screamin'"

"Oh you know, the same 'old."

"Crippling debt?"

"No. Go get me a soda."

"You should just join us for movie night. We're watching Catching Fire"

"yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She smiled and left her seat from her desk. Levy followed Gajeel out of her room an towards the living, running her fingers through her hair.

Gajeel had noticed her little movements from the corner of his eye. The subtle way she played with her hair, or that skip in her walk. She claimed it was because she had shorter strides so she had to skip like that to keep up. He thought it was adorable.

"Oh good Levy is here." Juvia exclaimed elbowing Gray in the arm. "Juvia told you." She whispered to him, Gray waving his hand in the air.

Juvia sat in between Lyon an Gray, her knees pulled up and into her chest. Gajeel sat in the recliner, and Levy, with the option of another low chair and three barstools, chose to sit on the arm of Gajeel's chair. Juvia clapped her hands happily, staring at them.

Gray side eyed her, pushing her hands down into her lap.

"The first one made me cry." Levy said whispering to Gajeel. "So this should be great."

…

"that movie was amazing." Lyon said, outstretching his arms.

"Yeah it was. I feel like avenging something. Like holy shit that was a great movie." Gray added, high giving his friend.

Juvia got up and smiled at them, picking up the paper plates and beer cans from the coffee table. "Yeah, it was good, but it was long. Look at Gajeel – Kun. He looks like a tired kitty cat."

Gajeel was mid yawn when she said that, snapping his mouth shut. "Shut up." He said with Levy laughing at them.

"It is late – and we gotta be up early." Gray said, pulling on Lyon

"Why?" Levy asked, helping Gajeel up and off the couch.

"We're driving to San Francisco, be there for like a week."

"For what!?"

"Our old college friend, Elfman is getting married. So we'll be gone for a week. I thought we told you two about this?"

"no. Wait Juvia's going? Why – and work?"

"Juvia is taking a much needed vacation."

"Plus we need her to protect Gray from– "

"I don't need – "

"Yes you do. Crazy bitch is gonna be there and Juvia is our best bet. Sorry Levy we would have asked you, but – "

"yeah she was never really threatened by me. Well that just means we're gonna have the place to ourselves for the next week."

"Sounds fun." Gajeel grunted, as he finally stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Levy, wouldn't outright say she was slightly offended. The way she said 'goodnight' though, pretty much gave it away.

…

The next morning Juvia's alarm went off at 6:30 am, causing Levy to literally jump out of her bed.

"Juvia!" she moaned, shaking the other bluenette in the bed across from her. "Dammit Juvia get up! This isn't fair, I don't have anything to do today! C'mon I'm tired."

She looked over the alarm clock, and attempted to hit snooze, but couldn't find it. And she couldn't find a plug or an on, off switch. It was like some sort of magic and Levy was too tired to figure it out.

"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia! Juvia!"

She could hear Juvia stirring, and there was a gleam of hope for Levy a relieved smile on her face.

Only…

"Ju – vi – ah! Ju – vi – ah!" Yet she stayed a sleep.

"Really? An obscure Hook reference? Who is that for? Why even say that?"

Levy was now yelling, along with the sound of the alarm, causing a disturbance in the apartment. Lyon and Gray were already up, because shockingly enough they were slightly more responsible when it came to time management.

And of course the fact that they worked late nights anyway, they were used to being up this time a day.

And levy knew they were up, because she's been living with them for two years. So it is an understatement to say that she was pissed off that they wouldn't help her. Even though she couldn't hear them she knew they could hear her. And she knew they were laughing hysterically.

"Ugh." She heard his grunt, before she saw him. She stood up before realizing she was only wearing a large black shirt and tiny black underwear. "This shirt will make me famous?"

"What?"

"Your shirt."

Levy looked down and then back up at him, blushing hard. "Just do your thing!"

He smirked and leaned next to Juvia's bed. "GET UP DUMBASS!" he yelled in her ear, Juvia opening her eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Levy, why are you up?"

"Oh you know, the crack of dawn is my time to just be awake and hangout." She replied sarcastically, climbing back into her bed. "Have fun on this trip. Tell Gray's crazy lady friend I said hi."

…

The sun came peaking in through the window, waking Levy up for a second time that morning.

She once again forgot what she was wearing and strolled out of her room and towards the bathroom. She could hear the shower running, a light bulb going off.

_Yeah that's right Gajeel is still here._

She turned the faucet on briefly, and ran her toothbrush under it.

"Mornin' shrimp." She heard him call from the shower.

"Mornin'. So, it's just us for a week."

"Yep." He said pulling the towel off of the towel rack and wrapping it around him. "I'm honestly excited." He threw the shower curtain open and walked over to the sink next to hers. "I like that shirt by the way."

Levy looked down, and blushed again.

"Oh calm down shrimp it's a great look. Pants less is the way to go."

Levy spit some toothpaste out of her mouth, and looked up at him. "This is going to be a long week."

…

**Day 1.**

Something sort of extraordinary happened on their first day alone together.

"What are gonna do for dinner tonight?" Gajeel asked as Levy ran through the kitchen, picking up a cup of coffee."

"I don't know. I don't really cook that much."

"So who does cook around here?"

"No one we usually order out. Sometimes Lyon cooks, but it's usually disgusting."

"So you guys don't eat home cooked meals that much?"

"Well since you and Juvia moved in we have been eating in more."

"Alright, well then I guess I'm making food. Anything you don't eat?"

"I eat most things. I'm not too big on restricting food."

"How different."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin' don't worry about it. Shouldn't you get to work?"

"Yep, and as usual I'm running late. What about you?"

"Day off."

"Oh yeah? Wow, bartending has such flexible hours; you should definitely keep that job."

"Nice snark, shrimp."

"I mean you should use your days off to you know look for a job that suits your needs. You have the time now, since your rent has gotten cheaper."

"Thanks for that, you're gonna be late."

"What's up with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude. This is just who I am."

"I – okay. I'll see you later." And Levy was right out the door.

Gajeel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He realized he was a little rude, but the last thing he needed was another blue haired woman, harping at him to do something with his life.

"At least she was nice about it." He said to himself. Gajeel walked out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in hand. He took a seat in front of Juvia's messed up TV, sighing again.

"Broken ass TV. I should have never let that stripper 'fix' this. What is wrong with her? She has tools." He groaned and shut the TV. off.

He grabbed a basketball and pulled out Lyon's basketball hoop. Gajeel shook his head at this pathetic excuse for a basketball hoop; it was as tall as he was.

And he couldn't figure out why Lyon would even have a basketball hoop. He's not all that athletic.

"Oh look at this. Watch me dunk." He said to an empty room. He then, mockingly shoved the basketball through the hoop, and laughed smugly to himself.

…

"My hair is long." Gajeel muttered to himself, standing in the bathroom. After 2 hours of 'dunking' he'd finally gotten bored with it. He had strolled on into the bathroom, and out of boredom and vanity stopped dead in the mirror.

"It's crazy long. I wonder if I should cut it." He said, pulling the edges through his fingers. "Well no it's amazing. Maybe just a trim though, the ends are a little dead. Dammit, I can't trim my own hair." He pouted and stared at himself awhile longer.

His eyes wondered over to the girl's medicine cabinet. "I wonder…" he said his curiosity getting the best of him. He opened it up and found what he would call the holy grail of makeup. He was used to this, Juvia had make up lying around all over the place, but this wasn't Juvia's. This was Levy's – and he was sure he'd never seen make up on her before.

"Concealer? What the hell does a person need concealer for? What are they trying to conceal? And…bronzer? That's funny she doesn't look very bronze. Why have such pale concealer and bronzer? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Gajeel put those both down and continued to go through the medicine cabinet; he didn't feel too bad about snooping. He was incredibly bored.

"Birth control pills…well that figures. And cucumber face cream – for oily skin. I have oily skin. And levy's skin is pretty wonderful…"

…

"Thank goodness it's lunchtime." Levy muttered to herself strolling into the teacher's lounge. "I'm so over the day already." She said burying her head into the table.

"What's up with you?" One of her co – workers asked.

"My roommate was kind of mean this morning. Actually – no he wasn't – well he was, but it's because I – I just need to eat."

"Alright then." The co-worker said a bit confused.

"And I forgot lunch, so…" Levy groaned and dug into her purse for her wallet. Instead, she found a small little box inside. "What on earth? This smells really good." She spoke mostly to herself. She opened it up and found small pieces of chicken wings, sticky buns, and two rice cakes. "He made me lunch?" she questioned in disbelief. "I was so mean to him this morning and he made me lunch. He never makes me lunch. Mainly because I make my own, but still I can't believe he would be so nice and make me lunch." She smiled happily to herself as she took a bite.

…

The day dragged on for Gajeel. He didn't think he'd be so bored; Juvia was always working, so he figured he'd be used to having an apartment to himself.

But he wasn't and he couldn't figure out why.

"Its cause this place is new." He told himself, as he sipped from a frosty beer. The door swung open and though he would never admit it, he perked up when he heard Levy's humming.

"Hey Gajeel!" she said happily. "Thank you for the lunch."

Gajeel was slightly taken back by her gratitude.

"Whatever it's nothin'"

"No it was really nice."

"I ain't nice."

"I think so."

"Then you're an idiot."

Levy pulled in her lips, sucking in her cheeks. She couldn't read him, not even a little bit. It was as if she was speaking a foreign language when talking to him, he was impossible to understand.

"I guess so." She finally mustered up a response. Gajeel felt something metaphorically smack him, probably guilt as he watched her walk off into her room

And she didn't speak to him for the rest of the night.

**Day 2**

Nothing particularly eventful happened on their second day alone.

The only thing that really stuck out, to both of them was the lack of conversation.

Levy was working all day, Gajeel was working all night

No, nothing particularly eventful happened on their second day alone.

**Day 3**

Something particularly eventful happened on their third day alone. Something that stuck out to Levy.

"Sorry for calling you an idiot." It was gruff and it was quick, but it was heard. And it was particularly eventful for the bluenette.

Though she didn't understand why.

Those were the only words spoken between the two that day. Even though Levy wanted to rush home and thank him for the meal he had prepared for her again, he was already gone.

**Day 4**

The fourth day alone together wasn't all that eventful, the fourth night on the other hand, was a different ball park.

"Fuck this TV." Gajeel roared, throwing the remote to the floor.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. I mean sure my neck hurts from leaning my head, but it's livable."

"See that's the problem with you. Only happy with just good enough." He meant to say quietly, he meant to say so she wouldn't hear him.

"What the _on earth _did you just say to me?" Gajeel had never ever heard Levy sound so angry before. It was enough to almost make him stop in his tracks.

Almost.

"Hey!" She leaped from the chair and followed him into her room. "I asked you a question."

"A question you already know the answer to, seems pretty idiotic to me."

"Oh my god you are so insufferable."

"You act surprised. You've known me for 6 months."

"I'm usually at the bar when I talk to you – "

"Drunk. Right." He said somberly standing on Levy's bed, next to the closet.

"I'm not some tiny little thing that can't handle her alcohol. I'm hardly ever drunk when I talk to you – you just think so low of me that – "

"Yeah that's right, I think low of you." he responded sarcastically as he searched the top shelf of the closet.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That. You manage to turn it around, why do you do that?"

"What the hell – how did I turn it around!? You said that I thought low of you!"

"Okay, but then you make me feel bad about saying it."

"Well you should because that's ridiculous!"

"It's not – ugh god what are you even doing on my bed anyways!?"

"I need to get Juvia's tools. She's so stupid. She didn't want to emasculate the stripper."

"He has a name."

"Yeah I know, The Stripper."

"OI – just get off. You're heavy you're gonna break my bed."

"I highly doubt that. It's a bed."

"How does acknowledging that it's a bed prove your point!?"

"How does acknowledging that I acknowledged that it's a bed, prove yours?"

Levy felt her eyes bulge, as she was, for a first, at a loss for words.

"Just – " she began pulling on his pant leg. "Get off!"

"Dammit shrimp, you're making this harder than what it is."

"Then get off the bed!"

Gajeel had the tool box in his hands as he wobbled back and forth from her shaking her. He was genuinely surprised by how strong she was.

He was even more surprised when he heard the crack.

"Oh shit." He muttered, Levy backing away from him. She watched in horror as the frame of her bed split in half, the mattress sinking in.

"Dammit Gajeel!" She screeched, grabbing is hand and attempting to pull him out.

"Who the hell has a wooden bed!?" he yelled in defense, as he climbed out of the mess.

"Why would you – I –"

"This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you're a giant and stood on a tiny twin, wooden, bed."

"You shook me. Had you not followed me in here – "

"I followed you in here because you said I only care about just good enough. Had you not said that – "

"Well it's true!"

"How on earth would you know if something like that is true?"

"Why do you even care?"

Levy took a step back from him, and thought about it a moment. She shouldn't are. Lyon and Gray have said far worse to her and each other, yet they all just laughed about it. She couldn't laugh about this. For whatever reason, his opinion of her, meant a lot.

"I don't." She muttered as she stepped away from the room. Gajeel sighed, carrying out the tool box and walking toward the TV.

This wasn't a great night. This hadn't been a great week so far.

…

Day 5

"I think you may be running late for work." He said on the morning of the 5th day.

It was Friday Fun day and Levy was too upset from the night before to go to work.

"I called out." She deadpanned grabbing a cup of coffee. "What time do you work today?"

"Three." He responded much too fast for her liking.

"Ah."

"Don't worry; I got shit to do today."

Levy rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the kitchen. It was amazing how 5 days alone together and she wanted to rip out his throat with her bare hands.

...

The door shut about an hour late, there were no words shared between the two, Levy didn't even glance at him as she heard him walking through the apartment.

She had to wonder where he had to be that was so important.

_What could get him out the door this early?_

Levy, resisted as long as she could. Which was 2.5 minutes. She threw her blanket off of her and walked through the apartment, all the way to the back, to the big room that Gajeel slept in.

The small, but feisty woman, took her usual seat at his desk, and flipped open his laptop as she usually did when he wasn't around, or paying attention. She found the usual post it note.

Shrimp, stop bookmarkin jobs for me.

Seriously

Stop that shit.

She laughed, and pulled the post it from the laptop screen, crumbled it up, and threw it in his little trashcan – that had multiple little yellow sticky notes.

Levy moved her finger over the mouse and the screen came on, showing his yahoo page and a recently read email.

Her eyes scanned over it shamelessly and excitedly, feeling some sort of giddy and joy when reading it. She was in shock, at how he actually listened to her.

"He's such an asshole sometimes." She giggled as she closed the laptop. She walked away from the laptop and yawned, stretching her arms upwards. "Would explain his attitude with me lately." She continued to speak to herself as she fell back onto his bed.

_Soft blankets._

Her fingers curled into the blankets, her body curling up into a comfortable position.

_Comfy mattress._

She hummed contently, hugging the pillow to her head.

…

"Oomph!" she groaned, lifting her head to see Gajeel, in a very nice suit, lying next to her. She had felt herself lift into the air, and now she knew why.

"What are you doin' in my bed shrimp?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Napping."

"In my bed?"

"You broke mine. Think of this as vengeance."

"I can deal with that." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how did your job interview go?"

"Snooping through my emails again?"

"You use my facial cream."

"How do you know about that?"

"Your skin has gotten magnificently more radiant."

"Radiant?"

"Yeah radiant."

**Day 6**

This particular day Levy had come to the conclusion that their interactions were rather bipolar.

"You made it worse! We worked really hard to get that TV. back and you completely broke it!"

"It was already broken!"

"The screen is cracked Gajeel! Juvia is gonna be so heartbroken."

"She can deal."

"How can you say that about your best friend!?"

"I'm bein' honest."

"She's your best friend don't you care at all!?"

Gajeel slammed the tools down and stood up abruptly, tall, even menacing. "I'm done talking to you." and he walked right past her, perhaps even right through her.

Levy knew she had crossed a very delicate line. She knew it before she even said it, and she knew it when the words left her mouth, and she knew it when he walked right past her.

She knew, that in this instance, unlike many of the others, she was wrong.

So, instead of just walking away, in a stubborn huff as she would have usually done, she immediately went to his room. She stood by his doorway quietly, watching him for a few minutes. He was laying on his bed, texting someone.

"You gonna come in or what?"

Levy jumped a little at the sound of his voice, she hadn't realized just how long she'd been standing there, she wasn't even aware that he had noticed her.

"Yeah." She said, walking in slowly. She stood next to his bed, nervously, a feeling she rarely felt.

"Sit down." He commanded, still looking at his phone, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out rather awkwardly. Her body taking a sit on his bed just as awkwardly as her words, her body turned away from him.

"It's fine." He still didn't look at her.

"No, it's not. I mean this entire week has just been so up and down. We never ever used to argue like this before."

"It's what happens when people live together."

"I've never fought with Gray or Lyon like that – and I know you and Juvia have probably never had a single argument in your entire lives."

"Well nothing as bad as this week, but its fine."

"It's not fine Gajeel." She stated more confidently, leaning back against the headboard. "I was so mean to you."

"I was mean to you too. Stop worrying Shrimp its fine."

Levy looked at him curiously as he finally put his phone down and looked up at her. He was so mad at her and like that he's fine? She didn't make sense of it.

"You're over it like that."

"Yep."

She eyed him suspiciously and then his phone.

"Who were you texting?"

"What does it matter?"

"You were so mad and now you're okay. Who were you texting?"

"Don't worry about it."

Levy, and she will deny this to the end of her days, leaped over Gajeel and attempted to grab his phone from the nightstand. His oversized arm wrapped around her waist though, and pulled her down against his chest.

"You are not getting my phone."

"Oh c'mon, if you're not going to tell me straight up, then I'm just going to have to figure it out on my own right."

"Absolutely not."

"What are you hiding Gajeel?"

"Dirty pictures." He gushed and then mentally kicked himself for blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh my god." She said with a laugh. "You're a terrible liar." Gajeel rolled Levy off of him, and placed her next to him, his arms still around her, his body turning to face her.

"I'm not lyin'."

"Alright, alright. If you'd rather I believe you're a pervert, then fine. I believe you."

"Good."

Levy smiled at him, causing him to blush a little. Neither of them realized that that she was still curled into him, his arm still around her.

**Day 7**

It's amazing what happens when you let go. Its amazing how less stressed you are when you let go. And it's amazing how you forget your surroundings when you let go.

"Well this is great." Gray's voice was the first she heard, as the flash went off, waking her up.

"Juvia told you so. You owe Juvia a cheeseburger."

"Are you two really taking pictures?" Gajeel yawned, pushing his face into the pillow.

"Well you're just so cute." Gray laughed, taking another picture with his phone.

Levy shut her eyes again and buried her own face in Gajeel's pillow.

"Leave them alone Gray – Sama, let them sleep. And when they wake, we can find out what happened to Juvia's TV."

There was a terrifying sweetness to her tone, but that was neither here nor there.

"Yeah." Gajeel groaned. "And you can tell us about your trip. Lucy posted some interesting pictures on her Facebook."

"Shit." Gray whispered. "Lyon, LYON! CALL NATSU AND GET HIS WOMAN ON THE PHONE NOW!"

"Oh dear god." They heard Juvia trail off, and Levy smiled.

"I don't remember any incriminating pictures, Gajeel."

"Shh."

**So, this chapter was actually hard to write. Having to establish certain things with 'day 1' was the hardest part. I always have a tough time with beginnings but I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will focus on the trip with gray, Juvia, and Lyon so I hope you're all prepared for that. I hope you all got what I was trying to establish with the gajevy, the foundation of their relationship and I hope everyone pays attention. Im huge on continuation. R&R**


	4. A trio of mess

Day 1 happened abruptly for the trio. Things were learned that they couldn't, truly, understand.

Gray's eyes followed Juvia around the apartment. not that he realized of course, and he wouldn't come right out and admit that he was staring at her, but it was hard not to. She was trotting around in light blue sweat pants, decorated in little rain clouds with happy faces on them, a tight blue tank top, her hair was an attractive mess, and she had her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

She was damn adorable.

"Gray? C'mon let's go we gotta get these bags in the car."

"What?" Gray questioned, tearing his eyes away from the bluenette regrettably.

"We gotta get these bags in the car we gotta go."

"Juvia isn't ready yet though it seems."

"Don't worry about Juvia, Gray - Sama." She called, carrying a white box in her hands, her toothbrush in her mouth.

"What? I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about time." He mentally punched himself.

"OH." Her chirp lowered a decimal. "Well then we should just go now then." She placed her still wet toothbrush in a zip-lock bag, and shoved it into her purse. She walked past both the boys, box and purse in hand, and out the front door.

Gray let out an audible sigh, a very obvious sound that let anyone who could hear him know he was upset.

"Smooth Gray, while don't you go tell her she's an idiot and kick her in the mouth."

"Shut Up Lyon. Let's go." Gray threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up Juvia's bag that she conveniently left behind. Lyon dragged his own suitcase and walked out the door first, giving his goodbye to Gajeel, who was making breakfast. Gray went to follow him when the 6ft tall cook stood in his way.

"Hey."

"Good morning Gajeel." Gray said with an annoyed grunt.

"Juvia is sweet, fragile, and way too good for either of you."

"Uhm - "

"But especially too good for that idiot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"One woman, two stupid men, a week trip together. You know why I'm telling you this. Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything or anyone stupid, and keep Lyon away from her."

"Alright. I can do that, but you gotta do the same with Levy."

"Okay?"

"That's right. Glad we agree." And Gray walked out of the door, hoping to shake off that experience. He took the elevator to the bottom floor, going below the lobby, and walked through a dark, dank hallway.

He walked past the memory of Juvia sitting there, all alone, crying, holding her keys tightly. He had asked what happened, and she had said her car was stolen. Oh and someone locked her in the hallway apparently. Of course she couldn't find Gajeel and she had no phone service.

When Gray showed even the smallest bit of pity the tears stilled on their own and she immediately jumped up, stating that she always cries. It means nothing.

But she doesn't always cry. He hardly saw her cry. He wondered why that was.

He walked up to Lyon's car in the garage, and saw, from a distance Lyon's disgusting hand, grazing Juvia, who didn't seem to mind too much.

There was no reason for this to upset him, but it did.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, causing Lyon to jump away. "Let's go."

...

The first leg of the drive went without any issues. The boys got along fine, Juvia slept, and traffic was clean. The first 4 hours went along just fine.

They only stopped, because Juvia's stomach began to grumble and she wasn't aware of it, being asleep.

"Juvia." Gray said, shaking her awake. "We're getting food."

The woman shot up and damn near powered out the door and into the del -taco. Her hair still an attractive mess, still clad in pajamas. Gray watched her tight shirt cling to her luscious chest, revealing a bit of cleavage. It wasn't like her to reveal so much, and frankly he preferred staring at her legs rather than her chest, but the sight was nice either way.

He glanced over at Lyon who was ogling Juvia's chest as well. So he naturally smacked him in the back of his head and walked right on into the del - taco.

"Gray - sama! Lyon! How did you know Juvia was hungry!?"

"We didn't we're hungry." And gray mentally kicked himself again.

"Oh, well let's get the fiesta pack." And her chirp lowered a decimal again.

Lyon shook his head at Gray and stepped up next to Juvia, moving to the front of the line.

"I think that's a great idea Juvia." He said, rubbing her shoulder as he had done earlier. "It's enough to feed us all."

"Yes, Juvia thought so." She said wiggling away from his touch.

Gray rolled his eyes, but out on a smirk when Juvia wiggled from him. It made him genuinely happy that she didn't care for Lyon's advances. He didn't know her the way Gray did, he didn't deserve to touch her like that.

Gray took a seat at a booth closest to the window, Juvia slid in the seat across from him, and Lyon making the wrong choice, sitting next to Juvia.

"Of course." Gray muttered, rolling his eyes and staring at the window.

...

It was those damn little touches. They were grating the raven's nerves. He chalked it up to what Gajeel said this morning and the fact that Juvia was in fact a sweet and fragile girl.

A sweet, fragile, and sleepy girl.

"I can't believe she passed out again." Gray said looking behind him, listening to her soft hums while she sleeps.

"She ate a lot." Lyon answered. "She's cute as hell when she sleeps. She's cute as hell when she's awake."

"Stop it Lyon."

"Seriously. She's so cute. And kind. I'm going - "

"Don't say it."

"What? I can't ask her out."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're kind of an asshole. You don't even want her for her, you just want her because she kind of reminds you of Sherry - who screwed you up beyond belief. And you'd just hurt her in the end anyways."

"Whoa! You think I'd just - "

"Yes Lyon! It's what you do! You had your heart broken by a fickle ditz and ever since you've been trying to replace that fickle ditz with other people and then throwing them away when they aren't said fickle ditz. Which I don't even understand why you would want a replacement for Sherry, she was awful for you and to you."

"Where the fuck is this all coming from!? I'm completely over Sherry, me liking Juvia has nothing to do with Sherry."

"Bullshit. And you're gonna break her heart."

"Why do you even care?"

At this moment, Juvia's eyes peaked open, the boys yelling causing her to wake up.

"Care about what?"

"Why do you care if I wanna date Juvia? You know I like her, you've known this for awhile. And I mean what does it matter? I'm not gonna break her heart and even if I did why do you care?"

"I - I don't care." He stuttered, looking away. "Gajeel does."

"Oh well that makes sense. Whatever I'm gonna do what I want."

"Well that makes you an asshole."

And they fell silent Juvia closing her eyes and turning her head away from them.

Day 2 nothing happened in particular. They had arrived at their hotel for the wedding, the boys spent most of their time sleeping, and Juvia spent her entire day texting Gajeel about some random fight he had with Levy.

She couldn't help but smile though. Of course they were fighting. They liked each other.

Juvia hadn't confronted the boys about what they said about her. She was annoyed thatt they would talk about her like she wasn't there, but she wouldn't confront them about it. There was no reason to talk to them about their feelings, it just didn't seem relevant. And she'd never tell Gajeel.

Besides his little shrimp was all he could talk about.

Day 3 something rather exquisite, or embarrassing happened.

It depended on who you asked.

Gray found it rather exquisite.

Juvia would have died right there.

"Oi Juvia, this box is heavy, what's in it?" Gray asked on the morning of the third day while Lyon was out and about, last minute gift shopping. He and Juvia had been left alone all morning and Gray couldn't figure out what was up with Juvia and her distance.

Juvia couldn't figure out how to talk to Gray. All she heard in her head was that conversation he had with Lyon, it ate her very being. She hated this.

He had tried to talk to her all morning, but all she would muster up was a nod or a shake of her head, not even saying words.

So imagine his delight when she asked him for her white box after three hours of Juvia silence.

"Don't worry about what's in it, Just give it to Juvia please." She could have gotten it herself, but this was the only way she could think of communicating with him, without blowing up on him for what he said in the car.

she didn't have a reason to blow up on him, so she was desperately trying not to.

"Alright, here ya go." He said tossing the box to her. Juvia internally screamed, as the box floated through the air. She leaped forward, trying to catch it, but was instead met with the box falling right through her fingers, and plop open.

"Ohmygod."

"Gray - Sama don't look!" She said grabbing the contents of her box.

"Why did you bring a - "

"Don't even say it out loud!"

"I don't get it, why are you - "

"Just leave Juvia alone okay." And she slammed the door to the bathroom, locking herself in. Moments later Lyon came in carrying a box that looked exactly like Juvia's. He was giving Gray a cheesy grin, and Gray simply smirked back.

How cliche, this should be interesting.

Day 4 was dramatic. Juvia's embarrassment ceased her from speaking to Gray, this confusing Lyon to the point of asking a stupid question.

"Why are you being such an asshole to Juvia?" This of course caused Gray to snap, and swing on his best friend.

Lyon being a normal person, immediately swung back, giving his best friend a black eye. Gray returned the favor, but hitting Lyon so hard, he heard a loud crunch, of course breaking his nose.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? You are acting like an asshole."

"Stop calling me names!" Gray screamed, putting Lyon in a headlock.

"Is this because of Juvia?" Lyon screamed back flipping him over. "Because she's not talking to you? Maybe she would if you weren't such an asshole!"

"Please! Like I give a shit what she thinks of me, I'm not you!"

"Why do you keep saying that!? So I kind of like her, who cares!?"

"You only like her because she reminds you of Sherry!" He screeched, kicking him in the gut.

"NO! You're mixed up." Lyon hurled back, grabbing Gray's leg and bending it backwards. "She doesn't remind me of Sherry at all, but I know what you're doing when you say that, which is why you're such dick!"

"Fuck you."

"Just admit it to yourself and stop treating me like shit."

"Go fuck yourself." And Gray hit him the nose again, this time causing Lyon to fall back. Juvia came rushing out of the other room and into the main room, rushing towards Lyon's side.

She'd heard every word.

"Gray -Sama! What did you do to his nose!?"

"He started it!"

"Bullshit I asked you a question!"

"Whatever, Juvia is taking him to the hospital."

"Okay I'll-"

"You'll stay right here," She snarled at him, Gray seeing a side of Juvia he'd never thought he'd ever see.

...

"Who's Sherry? " Juvia asked, filling out HMO paper work for Lyon who was milking his injuries.

"My ex. We dated for 4 years and she left me for some other gut in the blink of an eye."

"Oh. Why does Juvia remind Gray of Sherry?"

"You don't. He's projecting. Gray isn't good with his own feelings so he projects them onto others."

"But that doesn't explain why Sherry's name keeps coming up."

"OKay, I clearly have a thing for you, and Gray does too whether he's willing to admit it or not. Everyone Gray has ever cared about, besides me and his crazy sister, have either betrayed him or been hurt in someway. So he puts up these walls and ignores the feelings he has. Instead of admitting that he's using my most recent ex to distract me from getting into his head. And it's working."

"Gray - Sama likes Juvia?"

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Juvia is pretty sure he doesn't." and she dotted the last 'T'.

Day 5 was the rehearsal dinner. The three of them had missed everything up until that point, the bachelor party, the bachelorette party, the wine tasting, all the fun stuff that they should have been doing all week. Why? because the fighting was taking over their lives.

This was the rehearsal dinner though, right before the wedding. And the boys looked a right mess.

Plus Juvia was distracted with Gajeel, and cleaning up his mess.

They paid no attention to the toast, they didn't eat the food, the boys whispered argued back and forth with each other and Juvia hadn't placed her phone on vibrate, which was going off repeatedly.

At one point in time Juvia had screamed at her phone, yelling "Why do you keep saying you don't care when you do. You do care, why else would you bother Juvia about this!? Why are men so stupid!?"

There was silence, EverGreen was glaring furiously at the woman she did not know, interrupting her fiance's toast to her. The glare was so strong, Juvia couldn't move, she was afraid to, it was as if she'd been turned to stone. The entire dinner was a mess and it was their fault.

Day 6 was the wedding.

And despite what they had done to muck it up, day 6 was a great day. It all started, when Lyon had mistaken Juvia's box for his.

"Alright Juvia are you ready?" Gray asked, walking into her room with an undone tie.

"Yeah Juvia thinks so." She turned smiling at him. He was taken a back by her. She wore blue, naturally, a blue dress that went down to the floor. It had a slit that rose all the way up her thigh, just before the bottom of her hip bone. Her hair was braided into a princess braid, with two small braids at the op that wrapped around to the back sort of like a halo. Her face was clean, wearing small amounts of mascara, and blush. Nothing else. She was even taller, with those matching blue stilettos on.

He thought she looked radiant.

"Gray - Sama, your tie." She pulled at it, bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah?" He gulped, feeling his cheeks blush.

"It's undone. Does Gray - Sama not know how to work a tie?" She laughed, tying it for him.

"Well you know, my job calls for me to take off clothes not put them on."

"Crude." She smiled finishing off the tie. "Juvia is sorry. She was being rude these past few days."

"No, it's my fault. I just - I'm being weird lately, I'm sorry."

"Gray - Sama is too sweet." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Oh god." He muttered, turning red again. Lyon opened the door and walked in on something he would call a moment, making kissy faces at them.

"Stop it."

"Sorry, c'mon guys, we're running late."

...

The wedding went off without a hitch, it was beautiful the boys behaved well, there was no problem any of them had. It was nice.

The reception was one big party, everyone was drinking having a great time, no issues could have been foreseen,

Until a statuesque brunette with wavy hair, and tight black dress on, came up to Gray and Juvia, her hands on her hips.

"Hey Gray. You're looking delightful tonight."

"Cana, good to see you."

"Oh I know." She said taking a seat in his lap. "It's always good to see me, isn't it. You look so cute today, I'm so glad I came."

"Uhm Cana, this is my girlfriend Juvia."

Juvia, waved her hand at Cana happily, squeaking a 'hi' at her. Cana looked at the both of them and immediately stood up, stepping back just a bit.

"Really? She's so much prettier than you though."

"Gray - sama is just as pretty as Juvia."

"I disagree, sweetie you can do better, trust me anyone would be better."

"Cana, don't you hear that dog whistle?"

"Wow, so funny, that one never gets old, nope. Well I'll be going now, have fun and good luck Juvia, you're gonna need it."

Juvia waved at the strange, yet beautiful woman.

"Is that crazy bitch?" Juvia asked hoping Cana was out of ear shot.

"Yep! I'm crazy bitch!" She was not out of ear shot. "They call me crazy bitch, because they think I'm insane, but I'm not insane."

"You set all my shit on fire and then played with my head for months."

"You slept with someone else!" She screamed, causing Juvia to gasp and everyone to turn and look at them.

"I - that's not true, she's lying, because she is crazy."

"I am not crazy, you legit cheated on me."

"We weren't together, what are you even talking about?"

There was a long silence between the two of them as Juvia and Lyon sat together awkwardly, watching the mess go down. Juvia was very aware that she was not doing her job as a fake girlfriend. She wasn't even doing her job as a friend. The small voiced, over emotional, waitress took a step upward, getting in between the former lovers.

"You cannot speak to my Gray - sama like that. Juvia knows what you do, and what you're like. Juvia knows that Gray - sama had a hard time getting over you and you took advantage of that, emotionally abusing him, mentally abusing him. You would break up with him and then scold him for trying to move on. And now that he has, you're doing it again. Stop it Cana."

"Okay, why does this woman have this idea that I'm a terrible person, did you tell her the whole story, or only the parts that make you look good? I am not an abusive person at all I am a scorned woman and I - "

"Enough Cana, Juvia will not stand and let you talk to Gray - sama like that."

Cana sighed and threw her shoulders in defeat, forfeiting the argument. She walked off in the other direction, muttering something violent under her breath.

Juvia felt a proud sort of feeling rise up in her chest, and felt a red sort of tint and Gray rubbed her back afectionately. "Thanks Juvia."

"You're welcome Gray." It didn't matter that Cana's words still swam in her ears. It didn't matter because Gray was her friend, not Cana, she didn't owe her any sort of loyalty. She was still confused as to why she had to pretend to be his girlfriend though.

"Well, that was fun, but I think it's time to take some pictures. What do you think Juvia you wanna join me?"

"Sure, sounds fun." As the two walked off towards the photobooth, another statuesque woman, wearing a tight red dress, that barely covered her rear. She had her long black her wrapped up in a tight pony tail, and she was walking away from a petite pink haired woman. Gray knew exactly who this was and grunted at the mere sight of her.

"Hey Ultear."

"Is that anyway to greet your older sister?"

"Why are you here?"

"Open bar, duh."

"No I mean here! What are you doing here!?"

"I just wanna know why you're lying to that poor girl? She's not really your girlfriend, so why lie?"

"How o you know - "

"Please she's gorgeous and she thinks you're a good person, she's not dating you. So why lie to her?"

"I - uhm - "

"Oh Gray..."

...

"Lyon, was Cana telling the truth?"

Lyon let out a loud sigh as the stood in the long line, just to get some photos taken. "It's not my place to say Juvia."

"But Juvia thinks - "

"Trust me Juvia, it's not my place to say. Talk to Gray if you really wanna know. The fact that he wouldn't tell you the whole truth..."

"What?"

"I just think that's weird. Levy knows the entire story."

This did not make Juvia feel good at all.

...

"I'm sorry Ultear, I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"You've always been so weird with your feelings. Well I'm gonna get out of here, before Lucy starts taking embarrassing photos."  
>"I didn't even know she and Natsu were here."<p>

"Of course you didn't." He watched his sister walk back to her pink haired friend, and the both of them make their way back to their table. He looked around the reception hall, bored out of his mind. HIs friends were standing in line, Juvia looked so sullen, and Lyon was rubbing her back, which of course made Gray's stomach turn. He saw Elfman and Ever dancing on the floor together, looking happier than ever, the happiest he's ever seen two people. He finally found Natsu and Lucy, looking just as happy as the married couple. He'd never seen those two unhappy nor had he'd ever seen them not together. Gray always thought Natsu was lucky, he found his soul mate when he was 17. He looked over and saw Lisanna flirting with Bickslow, which he couldn't help but find humorous. With Mirajane already being married to Laxus, and Elfman being married to Evergeen, of course Lisanna would bag Bickslow.

He looked over at the gift table and saw the amount of goodwill that was given to them by friends and family, feeling guilty that he didn't get them anything. Not even a gift certificate. His guilt was wiped away as soon as he saw a very familiar box sitting right in the center. He snuck over to the table, no one noticing him, because they were all too busy drinking, and eating, not paying any mind to anyone else but themselves. He picked up the white box, and opened it, nonchalantly. Inside he saw it, he saw Juvia's item and internally screamed. He grabbed the box and ran over to Lyon and Juvia, knocking down anyone who was in his way. This reception really was a mess, there was a lot he was getting away with.

"You guys!" He screeched, pulling out the contents of the box.

"Gray! Why do you have a vibrator!"

"I - no, you brought the wrong box this one is Juvia's."

"Oh - oh well that makes more sense."

"Gray - sama put that away, we are surrounded be everyone, and they're staring!"

And they were, the people in line, the people who heard Gray yell, the people that Gray knocked over. Everyone was staring at Gray holding up a big, black, vibrator.

"Gray - Sama!" She went to grab it and as she did there was a clicking noise to be heard. Gray felt very small in this moment, knowing that Lucy and Natsu had just stolen another picture for their collection.

"Oh god." Juvia ran from the reception hall, vibrator in hand. Gray naturally followed while Lyon stayed back. He let out an exasperated sigh, deeply irritated with the two of them. They had been working his last nerve all week. He took the long walk back to their table, all eyes on him, pouring himself a glass of champagne. Every sip he had was paired with annoyance and irritation, isolating himself for the brief time he was there.

As he was about to leave, a small woman, with beautiful pink hair gained his attention. Her dress was like Ultear's only it reached the floor. Her hair was like Juvia's only the braid was looser. And she had this beautiful smile. He watched her as she walked away from Ultear's table, Lyon assuming that they were friends. So instead of leaving, he walked up to her, just wanting to know her name.

He walked up behind her, and tapped her shoulder, feeling a sort of awkward twist in his stomach.

"Oh." She said happily, turning to meet his face. "You're Lyon right?"

"Yeah - How did you know?"

"Oh I live with Ultear, yeah she talks about you a lot. Sorry about Sherry."

"Great ice breaker." He laughed, awkwardly of course and she returned the awkward laugh.

"Yeah sorry about that. I was practicing all day, because I knew I'd eventually meet you and Gray, and I kept telling myself not to bring her up, and there I go being weird, and bringing her up."

"Don't worry about it. It's sort of comical how a complete stranger knows about my devastating break up."

"Well we all have relationship horror stories don't we?"

"Yeah, so uhm you live with Ultear?"

"Yeah, she took me in in my time of need. We went to college together you know so..."

"How have we never met?"

"Ultear keeps her worlds separate."

Lyon felt his phone vibrate, violently, and he knew it could only be two people. They were both outside, probably waiting for him.

[text]: Juvia won't stop crying we're leaving. GET OUT HERE NOW.

He sighed, which was all he seemed to be doing as of late and pushed his phone back in his pocket "I gotta go my friends are idiots."

"Oh...okay." She said sounding disappointed.

"No seriously, apparently Juvia is crying, I don't know, but it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." He said excitedly as he ran out the doors and made his way to the parking lot. He felt his heart flutter, he couldn't figure out why. It was a 5 minutes conversation, but she was radiant. She...stuck to him.

"You look happy." Gray said, his arm around Juvia who's head was buried into his chest.

"I am what's up with her?"

"I'm a liar."

"Well yeah."

"shut up, take us back to the hotel, we need to get home."

"Alright."

"You gonna tell me why you're so happy?" Gray said as he placed a shaky Juvia in the back seat, and then slid in next to her.

"Yeah." Lyon mentally noting the strange behavior. "I met this woman, she's beautiful and just so charming."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and there's only one problem, I didn't get her name."

...

Day 7

The drive back home wasn't all too exciting. Gray never let Juvia's side, his tremendous guilt weighing him down.

Juvia at some point in time managed to get over it, because she was able to lean against his chest happily, rather than sadly. Though his words still rang like an unanswered phone.

"I was a college kid. I was young, stupid, and just wanted a girl. Not a girlfriend a girl. I lied to Cana and made her think she was my entire world when she wasn't, and i just didn't treat her right. I never cheated on her, we were never an official couple. It's just...when we stopped I missed her so she would do to me, what I did to her - plus she burnt up all my shit. I'm sorry I lied, I'm ashamed of that guy, I hate that guy."

Juvia hated that guy too, Bora was that guy, but she never imagined Gray to be that guy, or that he would throw all the blame onto Cana. No not at all and it made her sort of rethink her feelings about him in general. Of course Juvia knew she was being dramatic, he had no reason to be honest to her, but the fact that he could be honest with Levy, but not with her, confused her greatly.

She had started to think that maybe their friendship wasn't that important. Or maybe he didn't respect her the way he should. She didn't know, but by the 5th hour, when she leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her, she knew she didn't really care.

Besides, she had other things to deal with. Gajeel was texting her nonstop again, and of course it was about Levy. Juvia was sure that idiot was in love with that woman.

"Bet they hooked up."

"Who?"

"Who do you think Gray - sama? Gajeel - Kun and Levy."

"Yeah? I bet you a burger they didn't."

"Challenge accepted."

...

The trio arrived home and the first thing they noticed was the broken t.v. Juvia held it in and walked into her room, to put her bags away. In tehre she saw a broken bed, Levy's broken bed.

"What the..."

She walked out of the room and walked up to the boys, telling them about the bed. After a few crude jokes, the three of them walked over to Gajeel's room and saw the most adorable thing they'd ever seen. Levy was so small and like a kitten she was curled up against Gajeel who had his large arm wrapped around her petite body. The three of them took pictures of them, for the cuteness.

After the lovebirds awoke and spilled the beans about Lucy's pictures, Lyon did as he was told and gave a call to Lucy. Now, there was claim she hadn't posted them, and they couldn't find the pictures online, but Juvia's leg still shook. Gray grabbed his friend by her wrist and pulled her into his room, her face of course as red as a tomato.

"Everyone masturbates Juvia."

"Oh dear god."

"Seriously, you're normal for this. This is a natural thing that most people do, please don't be embarrassed by it."

The woman nodded her head at him, her face still violently red. "Thank you Gray - sama."

"You're welcome. Now, please let's not ever talk about this again."

"Okay." He patted her head and made an attempt to walk out the door when she grabbed hi shoulder to pull him back in. "Juvia is sorry. About everything. Juvia lives in her head and can be really dramatic about non dramatic things. It's okay that you lied - no it's not, but Juvia doesn't have a right to be mad. Juvia is - melodramatic."

"Relax. This trip was great, everyone got to know each other a little better wouldn't you say?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"It can only go up from here."

Sorry for the late posting and the abrupt ending. Trust me the main relationships will be getting their start soon. There' sgoing to be two more chapters of development before a couple gets their first kiss. Can you guess which one?


End file.
